forgeofempiresfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Catégorie:Batiments Residentiels
Les Bâtiments Résidentiels sont les bâtiments de base qui fournissent de la population et des pièces en un certain temps. Ils sont très importants car ils fournissent deux des conditions de base pour la progression dans le jeu, la population et les pièces. Tous les bâtiments résidentiels ont des propriétés différentes, même dans le même âge. Certains fournissent plus de population, mais moins de pièces au fil du temps; d'autres produisent plus de pièces au fil du temps, mais fournissent moins de population. Certains bâtiments peuvent être collectés en quelques minutes mais d'autres nécessitent des heures. Les bâtiments résidentiels s'agrandissent graduellement au fur et à mesure qu'un joueur progresse dans le temps. Fonctionnement Les bâtiments résidentiels fournissent une population fixe en permanence tant que la résidence n'est pas vendue et les bâtiments résidentiels génèrent également des pièces de monnaie au fil du temps sans exiger le joueur d'assigner une option de production, mais les joueurs ont encore besoin pour collecter les pièces une fois les pièces sont produites. Les pièces ne se faneront pas. Propriétés 2 Multistory House does not cost Diamonds to build, but it requires Diamonds to unlock the Multistory Houses technology. * Values need to be updated to not show discount. Efficiency 1 Premium residence (Required Diamonds) 2 The Efficiency of industrial age houses are multiplied with a 2/3 factor due to their sizes are 2x3, whereas Progressive Era houses are multiplied with a 4/9 factor due to the building's size of 3x3 3 High-rises need a two-lane street connected, thus the three squares of road is included in the building size, a 4/12 factor is multiplied to its efficiency. 4 Buildings earned in past events that produce coins. Note: This efficiency constant is not accuracy to represent the usefulness or efficiency of the buildings. The efficiency of residential building is calculated by''' multiplying the Coin production per hour and Population provided''' as both of them are the two benefits. Size of the residences is not included as all of the residences up to the Colonial Age are the same with a size of 2x2 tiles. Note that all Industrial Age Houses have a size of 3x2. Due to the formula of calculation of the efficiency, the residential building that is balance in coin production and provided population will always be the efficient residential building. But it does not mean player only build those building. In reality, players will be in largely need of population later in game. Choosing the''' high population residence will solve this problem in exchange of a lower coin income'. Furthermore, since the efficiency is taking Coin production per hour to calculate, this efficiency is not suitable for not-very-active players, who only go on-line about 1-2 times a day or less. It is recommended to build the residential building that generates large amounts of coins one-time over hours (i.e. Clapboard House). Although a two-lane street is required by High-rise, it still provides the highest amount of population per tiles (including the 3 tiles of road next to it). Classification According to their properties, the residential buildings can be sorted as three classes - '''Coin Booster', Balance and Population Supporter, : Coin Booster are the residence with high coin production compared to its population, they are Hut, Stilt House, Roof Tile House. They all are early age building. : The second class Balance, just like its name, is the residence with equally coin production and population, they are Thatched House, Frame House, Brownstone House, Estate House, Arcade House, and Workers' House . : The Population Supporter are the residence with high population but relatively low coin production, they are Chalet, Cottage, Town House, Apartment House, Country House and Gambrel Roof House. Premium Residential Buildings Premium Residential Buildings are buildings that require diamonds to build, instead of coins and supplies. They are unlocked right after having advanced to the corresponding age without researching the technology.